A Warp In Between Us
by SonyaShulen
Summary: He left me note that he'd return in two months. I held onto the promise! One day - I found him somewhere with lots of trees & wooden shacks. When I saw him, I never knew he'd lost his memories & started a new life with another girl as his name as Naski.
1. Prologue

**A Warp In Between Us**

He left me a note that he would be back in two months and I held onto that promise of his although it had already been three months. I waited and waited but he never came back. I had this dream that I saw him somewhere with a lot of trees and wooden houses – a native's home. And when I saw him, I never knew that he had lost his memories of me and started a new memory with somebody else, with his name as Naski.

©Anime/Manga : Higuchi Tachibana  
©Plot : SonyaShulen

* * *

**Mikan**

I held the note in my hand for what seems like – forever. It had been three months since he left without a single word said. All he stated in that short note of his was, "_I promise to be back within two months_". Well, what a liar he is!? It had been three whole month already and he said two.

I leaned my back against the headboard of my bed and hoped really hard that I would see him again by the time I open my eyes.

What made him leave all of a sudden, anyway? Sometimes, I couldn't understand him at all and he calls himself my _boyfriend_.

I suddenly snapped my eyes open when the thought of Natsume's body bleeding all over and gush of blood flowing out from his forearm with his eyes shut tightly in pain.

I quickly shook my head and focused on the rare smiles he always gave me – _only me_.

"_You owe me an apology when you get back,_" I thought to myself and smiled. I knew well in my heart that, no matter how long I wait, he'll fulfill his promise by returning. I trust him fully on it.

* * *

**Natsume**

I felt myself being washed ashore. Being chased, jumping off high cliffs and swimming across the ocean weren't easy!

I felt like fainting. Wait, worse – _dying_. My body was all in aching and my head was throbbing terribly. It hurts! Every part of me felt like shit.

I heard voices in the background and I knew I wasn't alone. Somebody just dragged my heavy body to some place which looked like a wooden hut. My vision was too vague. I couldn't concentrate on my surroundings.

I groaned in pain as I felt a meddling with my wound and taking out something which seemed like a bullet from my forearm. I clenched my fist and felt some silk wetness on it and I was pretty sure that it was blood.

Another person just appeared beside me and placed a cool, wet towel on my forehead. I felt my wound being stitched up and I tried to suppress myself from screaming out in pain.

So far in my life, I had never been in this type of pain before. It was not long until I just fainted there and then- but on the bright side, I knew that I was _not dead _but at the same time, I could feel that I had forgotten something important that belonged in my life.

_Something which I kept telling myself to never forget because it'll always be there – waiting. _

_

* * *

_Crappy much! I just wanted to get something up before I end 20TIDBID, and I managed to dig out this crappy plot out of my head.


	2. Chapter One : Where Are You?

**A Warp In Between Us**

He left me a note that he would be back in two months and I held onto that promise of his although it had already been three months. I waited and waited but he never came back. I had this dream that I saw him somewhere with a lot of trees and wooden houses – a native's home. And when I saw him, I never knew that he had lost his memories of me and started a new memory with somebody else, with his name as Naski.

©Anime/Manga: Higuchi Tachibana  
©Plot: Sonya Shulen  
Music: _Ashes Faded Away_ – Ayashi No Ceres OST  
Chapter 1: Where are you?

* * *

**Mikan**

I turned on the faucet and allowed to water to run all over me as I stood there, with my eyes closed - without moving. It felt comfortable under the warm water that splashed all over my face and body. It felt like him when held me, in fact. I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the pale yellow tiled-walls of my shower room and sighed.

'_Where are you, Natsume_' I thought to myself as my hand unconsciously reached up to my nape and massaged that area.

I raised my fist and jut a finger out to trace the outline in between the tiles and at the end of the line; I reached towards the small button of a box and pressed it. I continued pressing the button as the liquid soap continued coming out from the tube straw. I was too tired to think about what I'm doing. I sighed again and this time, I started taking my regular everyday bath.

I wore a robe around my body as I walked into my room. I sat in front of my dresser and looked at the reflection of the pathetic _me_. I then brought my stare towards the small glass bottle with sunflower prints on it; located at the right side of the dresser table and I proceeded to open it.

100 ways to live positive –says the label from the bottle. I opened one of the many small pieces of paper and read through the short message written in it – '_Hold onto whatever you have tightly in your hands_'; it says.

I chuckled to myself darkly. Well, it could only mean that I hadn't been holding onto whatever I have tight enough. I had accidentally let Natsume off my grasp. I wasn't even aware of what he was hiding for the past few days! What a useless _girlfriend_ he had? One that doesn't even care about his whereabouts.

I tore the small piece of paper and threw it into the dustbin. I started combing my hair neatly into place and went straight to my cupboard to get myself some matching pair of clothing. A plain white t-shirt, a black jacket over it and a comfortable pair of black slacks – _simple_!

I went back to my dresser and opened my jewellery box – taking out a silver bracelet with a few pretty charms dangling from that small metal chain. One of the small little charms was a heart with the word "N&M" carved onto it. I quickly clasped it around my hand and stared at it for some time more.

'_His ever so first present for me_.'

I then walked towards my door – switching off all the lights and grabbed my bag from the corner – and walked out of my room; not forgetting to lock the door before me.

The moment I stood out from the apartment main door, I heard the swish swoosh of footsteps made by some people outside.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath as I quickly fished out my umbrella from my bag. Even with the umbrella, I still got soaked wet from the rain. I really hateit when it rains heavily this early in the morning. I hugged my bag tightly in front of my chest and walked rather slowly towards campus.

Some students that were fortunate enough to own cars drove by and when they happen to run across a huge puddle, the water starts splashing towards my direction and I got really drenched. Why didn't I have a car in the first place? I wasn't that rich and although I could afford one, I really like walking _because_ he was always with me whenever we walked. He too, never liked driving. But that's no longer a reason, is it? He's no longer here.

I entered the campus with my soaking-wet clothes and quickly rushed into my first class. I hung my jacket on the provided hangar that's located at the side of the class together with my umbrella and went straight towards my seat with an empty partner.

I quickly sat down and took in an easy breath.

"Rough morning, huh?" Yuu came towards my table and asked.

"Yeah. I never like it when it rains in the morning," I told him. I opened my bag and got out a sketchbook and my pencil case.

"You found him, yet?" he suddenly asked and I knew exactly what he was coming at.

I shook my head and said "No. I don't think he's ever coming back." I sighed and Yuu put his hand onto my shoulder soothingly and gave out a huff.

"Don't give up. The Mikan everybody knows in this campus – _never gives up_." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks, Yuu," I said and he walked back towards his seat.

The teacher would be coming anytime soon. I started doodling some weird sketches around my sketchbook and; unconsciously – I wrote his name; Natsume. I put the pencil down and used my finger to trace his name on my book and before I even knew it, a drop of tear tainted my book. I blinked my eyes and quickly wipe away the tears that were urging to come out.

I heard the footsteps coming and I quickly put my sketchbook back into my bag. I fumbled with it and it dropped onto the floor – giving out a pretty loud '_thud_'. I went red and I quickly reached out for the book when someone already picked the book up for me and was in the verge of placing it on my table.

I looked at that being and he smiled at me – those charming smiles that the prince would always give their princesses in fairytales. But to me, no matter how heartbreaking his smile is, I could never see through it. I only love one man and one man that is.

"Thank you," I whispered to him and looked away from his face.

"No problem," he said and nodded his head.

"Mr. Seta. You might want to come here and give a short intro about yourself," the teacher upfront suddenly said and I snapped my eyes towards him. Oh God, I got myself captivated into this new guy's – Seta – eyes and forgotten totally about the teacher standing right in front of the class.

That new boy started walking to the front of the class and gave a bow filled with respect. "Hey there, everyone – my name's Seta Rakeiru and I'm going to be studying in this place until high school ends totally," he said and gave another bow. Judging by his choice of words, it was obvious that he's the playful type. Definitely, he's not the studious type.

I sighed once more and looked out of the window – '_Where are you?_'

* * *

**Natsume**

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt a wet towel being put on my forehead – replacing the previous one. My eyes hurt at first when the direct sunlight emitting from the window above, pierced straight into my eyes.

I moved my hands along my side and I reached out towards another soft and warm hand. I heard a soft gasp as I held the hand tighter. "Mi-", I started but quickly stopped. Who was I about to call? Mi-…what?

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were awake. I'll excuse myself right now," that girl with her brown hair tied up in a bun and her ocean blue eyes glistening in the little sunlight from the window above. As she tried to wriggle her hands off from my grip, I tightened my fingers around her wrist.

She looked back at me, "May I help you?" she asked.

"Where am I?" I finally asked flatly when I found my voice. She gave me a questioning gaze and closed her eyes as she answered me.

"You're at Higoku Village," she said at last and opened her eyes again. "Can you let go of my wrist, now?"

"Why am I here? Where did you find me?" I ignored her plea and pressed on.

"For one, I have no idea why you ended up here. This place never gets visitors often and I didn't find you. Some of the children around the water – or beach, you may call – found you unconscious and brought you here thinking you were dead. My father took out the bullet from your body and treated you." She said it all as though she was being interviewed by some journalist.

"Oh," I said as I loosened my grip around her wrist. She started rubbing her wrist and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked consciously and I shook my head.

"I don't even know…what's going on. Who am I; I don't even know," I whispered softly at the end. The girl stood up. I just stared at her as she walked towards the door.

"You need some time to regain your memories but I'm sure you will. I'll leave you here alone to settle your emotions," she said as she opened the door and closed it behind her and I was now left at this small room all by myself.

A pair of changing clothes was placed beside me. I grabbed it and put them on and somehow; that itself – it feels weird. While changing, a short flash rerun itself in my head. There's a girl with brown hair standing under a tree; waiting for somebody - somewhere in the far distance. I clutched onto my head as a string of piercing pain struck my head. I groaned and leaned my back against the cool hard wall. I was sweating profusely and holding my head with both my hands. The walls were spinning all around me and sweet laughs were echoing in my head.

"Argh!" I yelled but I still controlled my voice. It hurts so much that my head feels like it's about to explode! I fell back onto the floor and took in a deep breath and regulated my breathing. Soon enough, the headache calmed down and everything went still.

The few fragments that I still can't remember. Whenever I have the thought of that girl with brown hair, it brings back that pain. I didn't want to think about it but something told me that I had to. That that person I'm seeing in my head – is important.

I positioned my head to look upwards at the window. The Sun shining brightly, hurting my eyes – but I didn't care. I just stared and stared and even before I knew it, I was laying back down onto the hard floor with my eyes closed. I guess the Sun was too painful for my eyes but it wasn't as painful as when the headache triggered. I guess I have no choice but to…forget.


	3. Chapter Two: New Life?

**A Warp In Between Us**

He left me a note that he would be back in two months and I held onto that promise of his although it had already been three months. I waited and waited but he never came back. I had this dream that I saw him somewhere with a lot of trees and wooden houses – a native's home. And when I saw him, I never knew that he had lost his memories of me and started a new memory with somebody else, with his name as Naski.

©Anime/Manga: Higuchi Tachibana  
©Plot: Sonya Shulen  
Music: _Ashes Faded Away_ – Ayashi No Ceres OST  
Chapter 2: New Life?

* * *

**Natsume**

"Oh, so you're finally awake," an old man called out to me the moment I stepped out of the room. I looked at the old man and nodded. He has a really big round belly and had one smoking pipe in one hand. The girl from earlier was sitting beside him, pouring in tea into a small cup and handing it to the old man with a "Here, Father," coming out from her lips.

"Yeah, my head still hurts though," I said truthfully and reflexively touch the back of my head with the back of my hand. "There's like a bum here," I said.

The old man then gave out a rather loud laugh that could send the entire building to crumble and fall. "You had a concussion, young man. It would be really weird if your head doesn't hurt. Come here, boy. Sit here and enjoy some tea with me," he said and I walked towards him.

"As you can see, I'm the doctor of this village though I don't look like one and my name is Yokai" he said and laughed again. "You had bullets in your forearm when you were brought to me so I'm taking it as you were assaulted before you reached here," he continued.

"I'm sorry, but I can't recall anything. I don't even think I know my name or where I came from," I told him truthfully and the old man's smile was wiped out as he stared at me.

"You don't? Well, that's a problem," he said and after a moment of silence, he laughed really loud again. The girl whom I assumed was his daughter smiled at me apologetically. "Well since you don't' remember, you might as well want to stay here until you do. It's a death risk to walk around back in Tokyo in your current state," he said and stood up.

"Thank you, Mr. Yokai, for treating me and allowing me to stay even for just a moment," I said politely.

"Oh and before I forget, the girl that's been taking care of you is my daughter," he said and pointed towards the girl beside him.

"My name's Miori," she introduced herself.

I looked at her and some memories came in flashing in my head. I held onto my head and groaned in pain. Both the doctor and Miori came to my aid and held me before I fell.

"You're remembering something, aren't you?" Yokai asked.

"Yes. But it's always very vague and every time it comes back, I get this piercing headache," I told him truthfully.

"Don't force yourself to remember then, young lad," he said and at that time, he sounded like a father to me. He then looked at me and said, "We can't be calling you boy or young man every time we see each other. It's better if we give you a temporary name until you remember yours," he said and I stared at him in disbelief.

"A different name?" I quoted him.

"Yes. Let's see, Saki! Hm, Saki sounds too much like a girl. Taki, Yaki, Waki, Naski! Yes, Naski. That will be your name for now," he said and I just stared.

"Nas..ki," I said to myself. "Thank you," I told him and he gave me a big grin.

"I have to visit another few patients of mine. Feel free to walk around. You're bound to meet some other _nice _people around here," he told me as he left through the door.

I looked at his retreating figure and when he was out of the room, I looked at Miori as she stared at me.

"So how're you feeling?" she asked as she walked towards my side and placed the back of her palm to my forehead. "You seem fine to me," she said gleefully and smiled. "I'll take my leave now too. Like what dad said, have fun around. Trust me; this place is better than the dusty city of Tokyo. Much better," she said and was about to leave when I stopped her.

"You've been to Tokyo?" I asked.

She looked back at me and smiled bitterly, "Of course, I'm not a pure village girl. My mother is from Tokyo. She left dad and I here promising to return but never did. Dad and I went to Tokyo two years ago in search of mother, but we failed."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," I apologized.

"It's history." She said softly and closed the door behind her.

**Mikan**

"What do you want, Seta," I asked him tiredly. Since he got around, he had never left me alone. He's always beside me in the library or the cafeteria, forever asking me on every single thing I'm doing. It was getting annoying but a part of me still thanks him for being there so I wouldn't be lonely.

"Know what? I really have the slightest idea. I mean, you're always alone. Don't you have any friends?" he asked politely. Yes, I _like_ him.

"I used to," I replied shortly. Where _were_ my friends?

"Used? You don't seem to be the type that loses friends; you know that, right?"

"Maybe you're wrong."

"Come on. It's in the face. You're worried for someone and longing for hi-"

"Are you some kind of face-reader? What's with your problem and mine?" I snapped. I was annoyed.

"Snappy, aren't you? Sorry then, I'll leave." He said softly, head hanging low – and walked out of the cafeteria.

'_I'm still waiting, Natsume. Come back quickly, please._'

* * *

I had plans on deleting this story due to the lack of responses initially. But after rereading it, I was somehow inspired again and had this drill to continue writing it. Enjoy!


End file.
